Grinding My Gears
by Catatonic Dragon
Summary: Giriko becomes obsessed with Maka and figures the only way to get her off his mind is kidnapping her. Crack! Pairing, funny moments, fluff, and awkward moments! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater. *scoffs* If I did I would totally point out Black Star's asymetrical-ness to Kidd. And not be writing this.**

It was official.

Giriko was insane.

_That was it,_ he thought as he pondered in his bedroom full of expensive rugs and the stench of booze. _The Kishin has finally contaminated me with his madness and thats why I want to fuck that little Maka Albarn girl._

He nodded. Thinking about Maka and how perfectly his body would fit against hers and how she would blush a cherry color was all the madness. However, as the rugged weapon sat in the too posh room he wondered. What if he actually liked the girl? A near impossible notion but it could happen.

_Enough._

The stupid girl had affected him enough already. Even Arachne had cornered him and questioned if she had his full loyalty. Giriko took another chug of the wine in his hand. He had to find a way to stop this.

_Click, Click, Click._

The sound of Arachne's heels came closer and then they were replaced by the doorknob turning and a muffled sound of her heels on his carpet. He managed to get a face full of her blank stare before the question spilled from her mouth.

" What can I do to gain your full loyalty Giriko?"

He turned his face to hers and uttered words that made the Spider Witch's face contort in confusion.

" I want Maka Albarn"

She nodded and composed herself.

"That can be arranged"

**(Look! Tis' a line break!)**

Arachne left the room and couldn't help but pause in wonder.

So, Giriko wanted the defiant meister with pigtails. It was a strange request but as long as she held his full loyalty. Her heels clacked as she set off to find Mosquito who was near the second lock (according to her faithful spiders). It would be an easy order to fill.

When she found Mosquito, he was giving a stern lecture to an underling who had apparently tripped over his feet.

"Mosquito, I require your assistance"

After a sharp glare at the victim of his lecture (poor guy) he followed her back to her throne room.

" I need you to capture the Albarn girl. She is necessary to our plans as of now."

He nodded. Any basic member of Arachnophobia knew that when Arachne said something, you better fucking follow what she told you to do.

" My spiders have already tracked her down. I expect you to capture her with no trouble and bring her to Giriko's chamber when you are done."

An eyebrow, however, was raised at that. But once again, no questions were asked. Just a sweeping bow and a simple, " Yes Lady Arachne".

**And that's a wrap. So I know that I have two other stories to do but I have writer's block for both.**

**DAMNIT!**

**Anyways, after that one like four paged chapter in the manga where they captured Baba Yaga's castle, who wouldn't ship Giriko/Maka.**

**Everyone. (except me!)**

**I'm really trying to improve my style here and I think its working! But anyways, I think I'm a weirdo because I ship Maka/Gopher, Maka/Stein, Maka/Asura, and Maka/Noah. *Is Shot***

**The fuck is wrong with me?**

**Either way Follow, Favorite, Review, or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fools! I don't own Soul Eater!**

_Overall, _Maka thought sadly, _this day has sucked._

It hadn't been that bad at first. Only three hours of sleep wasn't the worst thing that had happened to her, really. She had only had one hour of sleep once. And, she was only a little irate when she ended up being late to school because Blair set the refrigerator on fire _again. _Stein chewing her out had set her close to the edge but not over it.

However, slicing a fake Kishin in gym class and getting the "blood" (actually tacky red corn syrup) in her hair, then practically being forced to take a shower had made her fume with frustration.

She angrily ran her hands through her conditioner-soaked hair and concluded her shower. Gingerly, Maka stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the fluffy white towel. After scrubbing herself dry, Maka started to pull on her clothes when she felt a shudder run through her spine.

Maka ignored it. After all, battling evil creatures as a job made a person paranoid. Minutes later, she finished getting dressed and put on deodorant and perfume and she felt that feeling again.

A few seconds and then she whipped around fast and observed with shock, a short old man with a long nose a few paces away.

_Mosquito._

_Was peeping on her._

_Aw, hell to the no._

Anger soon overcame her embarrassment and she found herself chasing the villain right into class Crescent Moon.

Soul gaped as his meister as she pinned the most important member of Arachnophobia against and punched his face in, all while screaming insults.

" You fucking pedophile! How dare you peep on me you little shit! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Even Stein had stopped in mid lecture when Mosquito had run into the room and locked it, slumping heavily on the door as he tried to catch his breath. Maka had been seen standing in front of it fuming, and with a war cry she had knocked the fucking door off its _hinges._

Blackstar had been the first one to recover and he had started laughing loudly. So loud, in fact, that he ended up falling out of his seat. Soon, Soul had realized that Maka was punching a _criminal _in the face.

He scrambled out of his seat and sent it careening out of the way with a loud squeal. After sprinting down the stairs he managed to pin Maka's arms behind her back and she stood, panting, abandoning her goal of killing Mosquito.

" Bravo Maka! Five extra points for getting me an interesting dissection subject. But, pray tell, what convinced you to almost kill Mosquito?"

Stein's face was one of happiness as he hungrily examined his new test subject. After all, Mosquito had figured out how to bring himself to his physical state from up to 400 years ago. Interesting indeed.

" The pedophile was watching me take a shower and get changed!"

Everyone was silent all of a sudden, as if the bloodied man Maka was trying to burn lasers into with her eyes had crossed an invisible line. As they stared, they realized that the old man was nowhere to be found and was replaced with a black-haired, muscular man.

" You little brat! I should kill you! You're lucky Lady Arachne wants you or else you would be dead."

" Bite me, you shitty pedophile!"

Soul let go of Maka's arms and went to grab her hand to transform but instead happened upon thin air as Maka was smoothly picked up by Mosquito. He knocked her out and jumped out the window before anyone could do anything.

Mosquito sighed as he dropped the young girl in the limousine and motioned for the chauffeur to drive home, who wisely didn't mention the dark bruises peppering his face.

He couldn't help but hope that the ride back didn't take as long.

**Haha. Poor Mosquito. That's what you get when you peep on Maka. Review and tell me how you like the chapter guys. The next one is Maka and Giriko's meeting! Keep in mind, that I will take suggestions on what the meeting should be like. But the chapter should be out about Friday, which means you should review fast. **

**EVERYONE! Check out Rachel-Chan's Giriko/Maka fanfic! Its awesome!**

**~Check ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Soul Eater. Stop reminding me! *sobs in corner***

Giriko's POV

He honestly hadn't thought through his plan concerning Maka. All he had known was that he wanted to... what _**did **_he want to do with her? He had only wanted to stop his intense need for her. Did he want to fuck her? The thought struck close to home but not all the way there. An imaginary lightbulb popped up above his head.

Giriko wanted to own Maka Albarn.

Her heart, her body, and her soul. But, he also wanted her to love him.

What the hell was wrong with him?!

Giriko was stopped in the middle of his soul-searching by bumping into a 400-year-younger Mosquito covered in bruises and carrying a knocked-out Maka in front of his room. Her dark blonde*** **hair was pulled into pigtails and were flopped messily on Mosquito's arms.

The Spartoi uniform was adorable but showed off her assets and Giriko was tempted to rip her out of the old man's arms.

" What the hell happened to you? Little girl beat you up?"

His vice was scornful and Mosquito's face crinkled angrily.

" Lets just say, that I'm happy she's your problem now."

He wasn't sure if he should be amused that the long-nosed bastard got beat up by a girl or scared for when she woke up.

In the stone hallway with torches flickering, the two men exchanged the girl and turned their separate ways. Mosquito practically ran back to the throne room the report to Lady Arachne and Giriko turned to his bedroom door. He easily opened it up with his foot and debated where to put the girl.

There was the red, leather couch in the center of the room or the plush, black bed where he had planned to sleep. Considering that Giriko wasn't much of a planner, he didn't think about the possible repercussions of wrapping the girl in his arms as he drifted off to sleep in the bed.

All he thought was how nice the Maka felt wrapped up in his arms.

When Maka woke up, she found herself locked in a vice-like grip and breathing in the scent of chainsaw oil and mint. She was facing a broad chest clothed in a fur coat and a white tank top. She wriggled violently as she tried to get out of the man's arms but was stopped when he squeezed tighter and mumbled in his sleep.

Even, if she couldn't move she was going to find out who was holding her and give them hell for kidnapping her. Her face twisted upwards and she gasped. A pale face with reddish-brown hair and a strip of metal covering the bridge of his nose lay too close to her face for her comfort.

Her face automatically flooded with color as she realized Giriko, of all people, was cuddling her. However, the fact that she realized how extremely sexy he looked, his hair tousled and snores softly erupting from him increased her efforts tenfold.

She wiggled like a worm and squeaked when Giriko's head fell from its perch on the pillow and landed right on her _**chest. **_

_**Fuck.**_

Her legs bucked and Maka felt like a tomato. Giriko's head was now firmly situated between her two small breasts and she didn't think any amount of flailing could dislodge it. But the next thing she did wasn't flailing.

She leaned down and bit Giriko's ear with all her strength.

His eyes opened and he yelped like a scorned dog while he lifted his head from the previous perch.

" What the fuck?!"

She glared at him pointedly and said,

" Look where you had your head asshole!"

Giriko looked down where his head had been and grinned slyly.

" No wonder I was so comfortable."

She sputtered incoherently and then in anger as he pointedly looked at her and then set his head back down in between her boobs.

" Better get used to it darling, because you're going to be living here a long time."

Maka struggled more but after Giriko tightened his grip on her, she sighed and flopped back on the plush bed. One thought ran through her head as she listened to Giriko's breathing (the jerk wasn't even asleep!).

He called me darling.

**Sweet baby god! So long! I plan to upload two one-shots tonight. Yay! for writing and crack couples.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**One of those one-shots is going to be a lemon for Giriko/Maka. (For all those perverts). This is one of my longest chapters and I'm so proud!**

**My other one-shot is going to be a Killik/Maka and I am planning to update this story regularly, make these one-shots, write another one-shot about Maka being a witch, and a collection of one-shots for each of these couples:**

**Maka/Harvar**

**Maka/Killik**

**Maka/Noah**

**Maka/Gopher**

**Until then,**

**~ The Neko Of Suna**

**P.S- One day, I'm going to write about Maka and Giriko going to a club. Just cause.**

**P.P.S- I only spell-checked this chapter. Therefore, it is not as good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maka held her breath as Giriko started to push himself off the bed. She waited and became silent, like a predator stalking their prey, anticipating the moment her arms would be free. He finally heaved himself up all the way with a loud sigh and Maka's arms relaxed, finally free from their prison. Seeing her oppurtunity, she eased herself up while Giriko stretched, facing away from her.

She grabbed her trusty dictionary and slammed it onto that pervert's head, all while yelling her signature war cry,

" _**Maka Chop!"**_

The response was immediate.

"Holy fucking damn shit!"

He turned to see Maka holding the biggest fucking book he had ever seen, wearing a shit-eating grin, and blowing smoke of the tip of the book. Even though his head stung like a bitch he couldn't help but admire the fact that her hips were cocked and showed off her breasts. Even if they were small.

Giriko realized in horror that he had to hold back from having a nosebleed.

Her voice snapped him out of his trance. "That's what you get for being a pervert." Her voice was smug and he wondered what she would if he had a nosebleed. He didn't want to know.

"Now, can I know why I was brought here?"

The simple question made sweat bead up on Giriko's forehead. He couldn't just tell her that he wanted her to fall in love with him. No, Giriko had a feeling that situation would have a bad outcome. He said the first thing out of his mouth.

"Arachne wanted you."

OK, that wasn't that bad. As long as she didn't question it. Then shit would go down.

"Well can I ask her why she wanted to kidnap me and bring me here?"

Damn it, she was questioning it!

"You have to eat breakfast first before you talk to her."

He mentally patted himself on the back.

**...**

Maka stared in amazement at the feast before her. Strawberry tarts, pastries of all kinds, fried eggs, crispy bacon, and tender sasauges. Oh, if only she had no self-control. Her wide eyes turned to Giriko who sat across from her on the red coach, who was currently nursing a bottle of wine.

"You eat like this everyday?!" The amazement was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, but alcohol's better. Tastes good and makes you happier. Two good things in one." His face crinkled as he tipped his bottle back and chugged more of the clear substance.

"But by drinking alcohol often, it decreases your life span by 30 years." Maka's voice was matter-of-fact, as if Giriko hadn't already been told this by a million people already.

"I have another body stored so I would just transport my soul to a new vessel."

His mouth moved to take another drink.

"Yeah, but I like the body you have now."

He stopped halfway and smirked. Maka screamed inwardly at how she had just let that slip and her blush overtook her.

"Well.. if you worry that much."

He set the bottle down.

"I guess I'll just have to eat something."

There was a undertone of something in his voice but Maka couldn't figure out what it was. She figured it out when he had moved out of his seat and and straddled her. He leaned in close to her face and she whimpered when she felt something wet and warm lick her cheek.

Giriko looked at the body beneath him and had to stop himself from popping a boner.

Maka's hair was down and her green eyes were full of lust. Giriko had no control of his body, it was all instinct. He leaned in close and captured her lips with his own. Maka sat still for a minute, and then her brain self-destructed and she felt her lips moving with his.

Giriko's tongue prodded her lips and she opened them. Giriko's tongue hungrily roamed her mouth and he moaned as she bit it playfully. Her hand threaded itself through his hair and started to pull gently every time she moaned. Soon, she was on the ground under him and breakfast was long abandoned.

Maka felt like her nerves were on fire as his skillful mouth moved to her neck and she moaned when he got her sweet spot. Her hands roamed over his body and started to stroke his lean muscles under his shirt.

Maka had been groaning as Giriko's mouth worked wonders when the loud static of an intercom came on and formally announced that Giriko and Maka should go to the throne room.

His head moved to the hollow of her neck and he groaned out loud at the news that he would have to stop. He stared at Maka through half-lidded eyes and spoke softly.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later _Maka."_

She shivered happily and stood up, nervously fixing her rumpled clothes.

_Holy Shit._

**...**

**oh my god. I had a plan for this chapter to have Maka and Giriko see Arachne and instead they make out. Shows how my mind works! XD**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! Seriously, only 3 chapters and 20 reviews! I love all of you!**

**If anyone noticed, last chapter I put an asterick next to Maka's hair color because I wanted to say that even though a lot of people say its brown, I think it looks blonde.**

**So, a lot of people say that they have stories from a long time ago of Giriko/Maka but they never published them. Publish them people! We will start a revolution!**

**FOR UNRECOGNIZED CANON PAIRINGS!**

**lol. my mind is weird.**

**~The Neko Of Suna**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I prefer to stalk rather than own. *scoffs* Get it right! Gosh!

Shibusen POV:

" We can infiltrate Arachnophobia's base and get her back!"

" infiltrate my ass! My sweet baby girl is in danger!"

Exclamations flew around the room, all pertaining to Maka being rescued. Spirit and Soul were face to face, screaming. Suddenly, the loud slam of a door resounded throughout the room and everyone stopped talking.

Stein walked into the Death Room, Marie at his side.

" Instead of yelling in each other's faces,"

He shot a pointed look at Spirit and Soul.

" We should be making plans together. Arachnophobia has captured Maka and there's no telling what they'll do to her. Maka is extremely powerful. She learns at an accelerated rate, can fight excellent even without a weapon, and she has managed to surpass almost everyone in this room with her determination."

Tsubaki reflected on the man's words. All of those things he had said were true. Maka was and extremely skilled meister, and with that thought Tsubaki couldn't hold back her fear.

What would they do to her?!

Horrible possibilities ran through her head.

Rape, mind control, hypnosis, _death._ That last thought was enough for her to start speaking.

" What if they kill her?! Or do something else like rape her!"

Everyone gawked at the idea and Tsubaki fluttered around the room like an injured butterfly.

Stein spoke up again, ever the voice of reason. " Instead of worrying, all of you should listen to my plan."

" We should go to Medusa. Before you object, think about it. She is prisoned and probably has people on the inside. Going to her could make saving Maka easier."

Even Blackstar pondered the possibility until Lord Death spoke up.

" We shall do what we must."

**( I really don't want to keep writing but I will. FOR THE FANS!...) **

" Why do you want me?" Maka posed the question as Giriko stood beside her.

Arachne considered telling her that Giriko just needed some company, but what would be the fun in that? She might as well surprise her with knowledge.

" I kidnapped you my dear, because you are extremely powerful." Giriko let out a breath of relief at those words. No embarrassment for him today. However, what was said next made him almost crap his pants.

" After all, how rare is it that a meister also turns out to be a witch and a weapon?"

**Hehe. I'm evil. **

*** Bows in apology* I am sorry for bad chapters and not updating often. But hey! I watched two new animes in the time I haven't updated, which I highly suggest you all watch. They are Ouran High School Host Club and Fruits Basket. I know I promised one-shots last chapter but I procrastinate...**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**I joke, I joke. **

**~ The Neko Of Suna**


	6. Author's Note

**So, I bet you all are excited because you think I updated a chapter. I feel like a man telling a child they favorite super hero doesn't exist.**

**As you can read, this is an author's note. I know I should get my lazy ass moving and write you guys a chapter but, I have had so much shit to do.**

**School ends June 4th so I have exams until the third and I am trying to pack on all the studying I can. Multiple school events have been keeping me back from updating.**

**But, summer is near and I already have the whole chapter planned out in my mind. **

**Moving on to entirely different subject...**

**I will now reply to all the reviews I haven't been able to answer to. So, here we go:**

NekoMimiMyawMyaw- I completed a beta profile so I should be one. I will help you out!

ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic- If I had milk when I read your reviews, I totally would have done a spit take. I loved the reference! I was spazzing out at the computer when you made the Soul Eater quote. I prefer KyoxTohru, but maybe it's because I love when an innocent girl comforts some angry guy... It's a problem I deal with daily! :D

Natalie- I have never seen Black Cat but I am in the process of watching Deadman Wonderland.

Kaoru97- I know... I am a diamond in the rough! (imagine that sentence in Lil' Gideon's voice from Gravity Falls) I wanted the story to have a twist!

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review but I only did the reviews with questions.**

**Am I the only one who finds the image of Tsubaki flailing around like an injured butterfly amusing? Because I laugh (read: snort hysterically) whenever I think of that.**

**Last thing folks! Whenever I read the name for the Giriko and Maka couple (GriMa or GirMa) I think of a goblin. 0-0 Yeah I don't know either.**

**P.S- I watched Spirited Away yesterday (watched it when I was younger too) and Haku and Chihuro (?) give me OTP feels. Happy tears! ;-;**

**P.P.S- I just randomly changed my name. How do you like it? If you don't know what to call me, my real name is Gabrielle.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Soul Eater.. Fanfiction Author Code.. (REFERENCE!)**

* * *

The world was crashing and burning and _wait_! Looky there, a tsunami!

At least that's how Maka's mind was currently operating as she learned she was a weapon and a _ fucking witch._ I mean what the hell?! She, Maka Albarn, was a honor student at the DWMA and a meister of a Death Scythe. Her father was one of Death's weapons and her mother a spectacular meister. There was no way she could be a _witch._

She killed witches on a monthly basis so if Arachne wasn't lying (which she totally could be) then Maka was like some type of screwed up cannibal, minus the eating part. The weapon part, she contemplated, wasn't as bad but meant she had another thing in common with her father. The mere idea made her balk.

Determined to prove that Arachne was totally and irrevocably _wrong, _Maka found her voice and called up defiantly to the witch, "Prove it!"

* * *

Giriko twitched with surprise when Arachne jumped down from her web. Her moves were fluid (even if she was technically an old hag), leading her right behind Maka, and with precise accuracy she jabbed her neck. He resisted the urge to attack the woman he had waited for 800 years and instead turned his sights to Maka.

She had fallen onto her hands and knees, and he would've gone to help her had he not seen the huge-ass scythes coming out of her entire being. They were bigger than the others he had seen (although he hadn't had many experiences with scythes) and had a distinct zigzag pattern. The colors were bleak but the blades shined and he would definitely not want to be in a fight against her.

The blades shined with a bright light and disappeared as she forced herself upwards, but by then Arachne was already safe in her web again. "Okay, I _am _a weapon. But what about being a witch?" Accusations of lying were already appearing on Maka's tongue, ready to shoot and fire on command.

They were quickly quelled when the spider witch smirked and waved her hand lazily.

"A witch can only truly discover herself by connecting to her animal, which is detected by another witch. To discover what your animal is, I'll send you down to Angela. Giriko will escort you". She turned her concentration to the chainsaw and waved her hand in a shooing motion. And so Giriko grabbed Maka's elbow (not too hard. Maka's Chop were a deadly force) and dragged her to their destination.

* * *

**In case you didn't figure it out, I was referencing Girl Code in the disclaimer. For some reason, I find Maka and Tsubaki explaining Girl Code to a Kishin a hilarious idea.**

**Sooo... if you've been wondering why I have disappeared, I am on my fucking period and want to destroy my organs. Menstrual cramps should suck my metaphorical cock. V-V Since**** next chapter is the revealing of Maka's witch animal I will take suggestions. **

**SPOILER ALERT FOR NEXT CHAPTER:  
I am currently deciding between Maka being a owl or dragon witch. If you do make a suggestion you have to explain what you want her powers to be and what she would look like. Also, why that animal fits her personality.  
END SPOILER ALERT FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**Bleach has fucking awesome openings, Gaara is a sexy bastard, I got a new puppy, and even though I haven't read or watched the manga or anime of fairy tail Lucy/Loke are one of my numerous OTP's.**

**~Catatonic Dragon (I'm also a compulsive name-changer)**


End file.
